


Well Waddle You Know

by Tornainbow



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: College, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, because nobody is left behind!, belated vday gift for the tbh exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornainbow/pseuds/Tornainbow
Summary: Belated Valentine's Day drabble!
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Well Waddle You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daughter_of_thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_thunder/gifts).



> I wrote this drabble paired with [jimalime320's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320) very, very [adorable fanart ](https://tbhfanexchange.tumblr.com/post/643564049310875648/belated-v-day-stepril-drabble)(it's at the end of the tumblr post)

It’s been a _long_ day, mostly because all of April’s professors decided to assign essays over Valentine’s Day weekend, and everything is due on Monday. She’s spent the better part of the day at the law library and while she jokes that it’s her second home, she’s pretty sure she actually spends more time at the library than her apartment.

As soon as she’s out of class though, she rushes to the grocery store to pick up some merlot and a box of chocolates. She wishes she could do more for Sterling, but law school really hasn’t left her much free time for, well, anything. She counts herself lucky that Sterling has been so understanding and patient with her schedule, but between that and Sterling’s gig as a bounty hunter and living on the other side of Atlanta with Blair, they don’t get to see each other nearly as much as April prefers.

Just one more year, then the bar exam, and April can breathe again.

April is at her door, juggling her Valentine’s Day gifts while trying to fish her keys out of her purse and thinking about what fancy restaurant she’s going to have delivered, when her apartment door swings open unexpectedly. April yelps because, for one, there is a _massive_ stuffed penguin filling the whole of her doorway, and two, she technically lives alone and Sterling isn’t supposed to be by for another hour.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, April!” Sterling’s voice announces loudly from somewhere behind the penguin, legs are barely visible beneath as she holds the stuffed animal up. Sterling’s face pokes out from the side and there’s that gorgeous, wide Sterling smile.

The penguin is _almost_ as cute as Sterling, but not quite.

It fills April with so much love.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sterl,” April says, leaning in to kiss Sterling. She barely manages to reach Sterling’s lips with the penguin still between them. When she pulls back, she taps Sterling on the nose. “ _You_ weren’t supposed to be here for another hour. I was going to get dinner set up for us and everything.”

Sterling looks mighty pleased with herself. “Well, now you have company, and you know I don’t mind waiting.”

Giving Sterling a key to her apartment was a great decision and April hasn’t admitted it, but she loves coming home to find Sterling at her place unannounced. April eyes the penguin up and down. “I’m pretty sure that’s as big as me.”

“I think it might be bigger,” Sterling says with a wink.

April is certain the penguin is bigger, but she’s not admitting that anytime soon.

Sterling moves to make room so April can get into the apartment and sets the penguin down near the couch, then says, “But now you can have something to cuddle whenever you miss me.”

April holds out the wine and chocolates. She tries not to feel self-conscious, knowing that Sterling went out of her way to get a cute stuffed animal for her and all she had time for were cliche gifts. “I know it’s not my usual fare, but I did make sure to pick a box that is 100% milk chocolate truffles.”

Sterling makes a unique sound of happiness rushes in and wraps April up in a tight hug. “Oh, gosh, April, I love everything you get me,” Sterling says into April’s hair, “and please don’t judge me if I eat all of it tonight.”

April’s laughs as her hands hover with her gifts, savoring the feeling of being in Sterling’s arms. Sterling pulls away and kisses April softly, then takes the wine and chocolates to the small table—the only one that can really fit inside April’s studio apartment—and picks up an envelope. She practically skips back over to April and holds it out.

“For you,” Sterling says and at April’s surprise, she adds, “I know we said no cards this year, but it was too cute to resist!”

“Okay, okay,” April says with a smile, and opens the card.

It’s a penguin themed card, with two adorable cartoon penguins holding each other’s flippers, reading on the front, “ _Well, waddle you know_ …” April opens it, and the rest reads, “ _I’ve gone and fallen for you!_ ” and there’s a scatter of drawn hearts around a handwritten:

_I love you!! SW_

It is _very_ cute and _very_ Sterling and exactly the silly type of pun that makes April smile every time because no matter what…it’s Sterling. April sets the card down and throws herself into her girlfriend’s arms, kissing her with all the love she feels. Against Sterling’s lips, she whispers, “I love you too.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day!


End file.
